1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures and more particularly to self-contained light-emitting fishing lures for enhanced fish attracting qualities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention relates to light-emitting fishing lures as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,880, issued May 12, 1987. Numerous prior art patents are mentioned and described in the Description of the Prior Art section of the Background of the Invention portion of that patent specification. In addition, numerous other light-emitting fishing lures have been cited by the examiner during the prosecution of that patent application. Other prior art was cited in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/887,794, filed July 21, 1986, entitled A RECHARGABLE LIGHTED FISHING LURE. Concurrently I have a co-pending patent application Ser. No. 07/011,675, filed Feb. 6, 1987, under the title LIGHT-EMITTING FISHING LURE. All of the prior art cited in the above referenced applications is made of record in this specification by reference but is not distinguished. While they do show light-emitting lures, they do not anticipate the present invention alone or in combination.
The present invention is dissimilar to all of the above lighted lures because it is contemplated for use in very durable lures such as are used for tuna and marlin fishing. These commonly have head pieces as large as one to one-and-half inches in diameter and as much as three or more inches in length to which are attached feathers or rubber or plastic trailing strips which simulate squid tentacles. These lure headpieces must be tough to withstand the bite of fish mouths which can slice through soft metal. Therefore, a very tough construction is required which will withstand the destructive treatment that the lure is subjected to when being used for fishing for such fish as tuna. It must be durable and the electrical components that are encapsulated therein must be cushioned and protected against a destructive encounter with a fish. The present invention can be miniaturized while retaining its durable construction.